Warrior Outcasts: The Dark Moon
by Qindox
Summary: Many moons ago, there were winged cats. Eventually ShadowClan felt threatened by them. They thought the winged would overthrow the clans. They were banished and never seen again. Sunnyflight is the daughter of FrostClan's leader. When a lost ancestor tells her the Winged are tempted by revenge and power. Now on a mission, she must warn the Clans, but how can she find them?


**Hi, just to answer any ?'s, Paw is replaced by flight, kit is replaced by twig, star is replaced by sun, and deputy's have to have moon at the end, and Medicine cats have to have moss at the end, while their apprentice's have to have snow at the end.**

**P.S if any cats (most of them) don't say what color wings they have, it means they're etheir a darker or light shade of their main fur color.**

**Qindox does not own Warriors**

**FrostClan:**

**Leader: **Cloudysun- Pale ginger tom with bright blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sharpmoon- Grey and white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Fallenmoss- Brown tortoise shell with blue eyes

**Apprentice- **Skysnow- Pure white she-cat with golden eyes

**Warriors-**

Duskfeather- Black she-cat with brown paws, ear, mussel, tail, and wings and blue eyes

Grasswing- White she-cat with grey stripes, paws, and tail, with amber eyes

Ravenheart- White and black she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice- Crestflight

Bloodnose- White tom with black splotches and rust speckles near his nose with green eyes Apprentice-Crestflight

Peakglide- Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and golden eyes

Rainpelt- Dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Flameflight- Pretty gray tortoise shell with black ears, and fiery amber eyes

Apprentice- Blueflight

Thunderwing- Orange russet tom with unusual brown wings and blue eyes

Spottedfeather- Ginger she-cat with brown speckles and amber eyes

**Protectors-**

Thistlefire- Grey tom with golden eyes

Apprentice-Blossomflight

Soarheart- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pebbleclaw- Black tom with silver paws and blue eyes

Birdsong- Brown tortoise shell she-cat with amber eyes

Chaosfang- Brown tabby tom with grey ears and mussel with golden eyes

Apprentice- Mistflight

Stormeye- Gray tom with deep blue eyes

Bubblelight- White tom and grey spots with bright amber eyes

**Patrollers- **

Berryfur- Cream tom with white paws and amber eyes

Riverfur- Silver tabby she-cat with black ear, tail, and paws, with golden eyes

Honeystone- Ginger tabby with golden stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice- Cliffflight

Tigerleaf- Dark brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice-Sunnyflight

Dashwind- Blueish grey she-cat with amber eyes

Lightgrowl- A shy and quiet brown tabby tom with green eyes

Applewhisker- Cinder colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices-**

Crestflight- Light brown tabby tom with darker brown spot and green eyes

Blueflight- White she-cat with pale amber eyes

Cliffflight- Dark brown tabby she-cat and black speckles with green eyes

Blossomflight- Ginger tom with golden eyes

Mistflight- Light Grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Sunnyflight- Golden she-cat with brown paws, and green eyes

**Queens-**

Darkowl- Grey tabby with brown ears and amber eyes

(Expecting kits, mate: Pebbleclaw)

Speckledpelt- Light brown she-cat with darker brown speckles and blue eyes

(Mate: Lightgrowl, Kits: Ledgetwig, Ivytwig)

Mousesong- White she-cat with golden eyes

(Mate: Deceased Sparrowheart, Kits: Stonetwig, Dawntwig)

**Elders-**

Fogflare- White tom with brown stripes and amber eyes, father of Mousesong

Oakcloud- Brown tabby tom with a grey tail, and green eyes

**LakeClan:**

**Leader: **Lightsun- Light brown she-cat tabby with a white underbelly, paws, and tail and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Turtlemoon- Silver she-cat with grey markings and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Redmoss- Brown tabby she-cat with golden paws and amber eyes

**Warriors-**

Fishsplash- Grey tom with a brown tail and golden eyes

Apprentice-Blackflight

Rosewhisker- Black she-cat with gray paws, ears, and mussel and blue eyes

Squirrelfang- Light Brown tortoise shell tom with black mussel and paws with green eyes

Firebirch- Orange russet she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes

Apprentice- Starflight

Rockleap- Dark grey tortoise shell tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Thorncrash- Brown she-cat tortoise shell with grey spots and blue eyes

Rabbitnose- White tom with brown and grey speckles and golden eyes

**Protectors-**

Crowsong- Black tabby tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentice- Smoothflight

Strikeclaw- Sleek Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Longfang- White and gray tom with amber eyes

Smokecloud- Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Foxstorm- Brown tortoise shell she-cat with white underbelly, paws, and tail and amber eyes

Cherrymole- White she-cat with brown splotches and green eyes

**Patrollers- **

Lionsparrow- Golden tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Lepardflight

Mothclaw- Cinder colored she-cat with golden paws, and amber eyes

Forestash- Grey tabby tom with brown ears and golden eyes

Snowygrass- White she-cat with brown paws, and green eyes

Frogmask- Light brown tabby with dark brown markings near eyes and golden eyes

Daisytail- Cinder tom with a brown tail and blue eyes

Ashfang- Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Windflight

Icewing- Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyspot- Brown tabby with golden speckles and blue eyes

**Apprentices-**

Windflight- White and brown tom with green eyes

Blackflight- Black she-cat with white paws and underbelly with golden eyes

Starflight- Grey tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes

Lepardflight- Light brown tabby tom with brown spots and amber eyes

Smoothflight- Light brown and gray tom with blue eyes

**Queens-**

Jaypebble- Silver she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

(Mate: Longfang, Kits: Hailtwig, Greentwig)

Ivyseed- Light brown tabby with brown paws and golden eyes

(Mate: Lionsparrow, Kits: Leaftwig, Bumbletwig)

**Elders-**

Ambersky- Black she-cat tabby with brown paws, mussel, and ears with golden eyes

Hawkeye- Dark Brown she-cat with black paws and green eyes

Cloversong- White and grey tom with amber eyes

Prologue:

Sunnyflight's gaze stretched all the way till Half stump. She continued to stare until someone's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Sunnyflight, it's time for role call! Better come, or else Sharpmoon won't like it!" Cliffflight said as she approached Sunnyflight. Her toothy grin made Sunnyflight smile.

"Alright, come on! I'll race you!" With that Sunnyflight took off as her slighty lighter (than her fur color) golden wings sped with her body as the other winged cat chased after her, into the cave they called home.


End file.
